Bring Me To Life: A Fairy Tale Life
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: When a vampire enrolls in your school, what can you do?


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf, actors, and actresses belong to Jeff Davis along with MTV.**

**Author's Note: Planning to keep this one longer for one chapter. Like two other failure stories that I attempted to write, it's on supernatural creatures. If there are any details of the show wrong in this, please feel free to correct me in a review or, if you decide to PM me, correct me there. Thank you for taking a shot in the dark. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter One:**

Elizabeth Rosanna Tyler is a vampire.

No, not like the vampires in 'The Vampire Diaries,' 'Twilight,' or any other vampire movie or show you have seen. The only true fact about vampires from what people have gathered is that they can not enter unless invited inside, which was tough due to the fact that nobody invited people inside their house like they did back in the eight hundreds, which Elizabeth would know of due to the fact that she was born in the fifteen hundreds. Five hundred years old or so, standing, talking, moving, on the planet. Now, for having a heartbeat, that does not exist. Elizabeth was forced to die when she was bitten, turning into a vampire, and becoming one of the bloodsuckers of the night, which wasn't true due to the fact that the urge to kill and burning in the daylight was just more myths of humans investigating vampires.

Nobody cares for Elizabeth's story, so why not dive into the vampire life of Elizabeth Rosanna Tyler?

Holding her light brown shoulder bag where it belonged- her shoulder- she impatiently waited for the principal to come and get her. Suddenly her eyes darted upwards to find him walking towards her, him walking her to her first class of the day, which was English.

"Class," The walk from outside to English wasn't as slower as she'd figure it to be, them being there in less than a minute, which meant that the English classroom was closer to the entrance. "This is our new student, Elizabeth Tyler. Please make her feel welcome."

Turning, the principal left without another word, leaving her to follow the teacher's instructions, reaching her seat next to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, behind Allison Argent, who had Lydia Martin next to her.

Bouncing her leg up and down, she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning her head to see the boy next to her holding out a thin stack of lined paper with words written on it, the heading saying 'Notes' in bright blue ink.

"Two days ago we started out assignment on the study of mammals. If you'd like to be caught up in class, you can borrow my notes. It's not like we have gotten that far into the subject," Gently taking the notes from him, he picked up from him talking, whispering, "My name is Stiles Stilinski, if you wanted to know."

"Well, Stiles, thank you for," Lifting up the papers a little, she smirked as she told him, "This, and if you haven't noticed, my name is Elizabeth Tyler, but you can call me Ellie, if you want."

Turning her attention back to the front, she breathed softly into her hand, keeping up her head as she used her left arm, and, yes, vampires do breath even though they are dead.

Brushing her side bangs from her eyes, she collected her hair, pulling the length of her elbow light brown hair across her left bare shoulder. Finishing her sentence, she peers up towards the shadow looming over her, finding out it was the boy she met in English- Stiles Stilinski.

"Is this table taken?" Stiles questioned, looking down at her to watch her pull out her earphone, looking towards him with her clear blue eyes.

"Not at all." Putting her iPod on the table, closing her book, which had a quote from 'The Memory' by Mayday Parade written across the light brown leather cover, she left her pencil sitting on top of her book.

"Fall Out Boy?" Stiles popped another question, turning slightly to see 'America's Suitehearts' by Fall Out Boy written across the screen on her iPod.

"Do you have a problem with Fall Out Boy?" Elizabeth shuffled around in her seat, resting her elbows on the table, planting her chin on her hands.

"No problem at all." Putting his bag on the table, he looked from where his friends, by the way they wondered why he was sitting with her, were back over to Elizabeth.

"Stiles, you know you don't have to sit with the new student, right? I'm pretty sure I can get through lunch alone, nevertheless my whole life alone." She didn't mean to let out her own life into the conversation, but it slipped, and those kinds of things happen, right?

"I'm not sitting here because I have to. I am sitting here because I want to." Stiles stated, forgetting about his friends as he tilted his head, pondering over the thought of her being alone her whole life.

"Who did you let go?" Stiles voice filled her ears, her picking her head up to look at him, looking back to her iPod, only to begin to talk.

"Here," Holding out an earphone, she let him take it, 'Hello' by Evanescence filling his ears, her beginning to speak. "Autumn, leaves falling down, the school bell ringing in the distance from the wind, the voices of children laughing and the running of children playing filling my ears. Looking up into the clouds, being around six years old, the footsteps of my father were heard, me running to him with my little braids flying behind me."

"My mother had been sick since early summer, but all they told me was that it was the flu, nothing to worry about, but nobody told me how serious it was. My father's face was wet, and so, being curious, I asked him, 'Why are you crying, daddy?' He rubbed the tears from his face, picking me up in his arms, hugging me tightly as he whispered, 'You know how mommy is sick,'" Attempting not to cry, she looked from Stiles to the floor where she could hide her emotions, then peering over to her book, her suddenly hovering over it. "'Mommy hasn't been doing so well since she had gotten sick. Your mommy decided to take a nap for a few minutes, ending up to fall asleep, and her doctor decided to check on her. When he went to check on her, she wasn't breathing, and it turns out she wasn't breathing for twenty minutes.'"

"My father choked on a sob as he softly whispered, 'Your mommy died an hour ago, sweetheart.' Everything was a disaster after that- grades falling, absents occurring, attitude showing- the whole deal. It was hard to deal with life after that day, but it slowly came back to me. Everything felt like it should have been me in her place, but, when I told her that one day, she whispered in my ear, 'You never say that again, El, sweetheart,'" Stopping, her keeping back her tears, she wandered her eyes back towards Stiles, going on. "'You are still young and my time is coming. You remember to smile everyday when mommy isn't here, alright.' Being a six year old, I smiled, nodded, but didn't understand what she was saying until that day during recess. This song helps me cope, knowing that Amy Lee, the woman who is currently singing this song, lost her little sister, Bonnie Lee, and went through what I have went through."

"My mother was twenty-four when she passed away because the illness she had wasn't curable. Maybe if she survived to get the illness today, she'd make it through without tears or goodbye's. The last thing that she told me was, 'Your father, sisters, and brothers will always be here for you. Your family will always be here for you, so don't think everything will fall apart when mommy dies. You be strong for me, alright, Elizabeth? You act like everything is alright and nothing has changed. Can you do that for me,'" Talking about her feelings and the story was hard to do, but when she was telling Stiles, she felt everything become relaxed and calm. "'Yes, mommy.' Responding to her seemed like the only thing to do, but not knowing that she was saying goodbye was the hardest part to think of. Her last few words were, 'Elizabeth Rosanna Tyler, I love you, sweetheart.' And I responded, them being my last words to her, saying, 'I love you, too, mommy. I promise.' Sometimes it feels like telling my story is pointless because nobody knows how I feel.'"

"I do." Stiles whispered, replying as he looked up to Elizabeth, watching a tear fall on her book before looking up to him.

"What?" She whispered as she didn't understand what he was saying to her.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was little like you did." And that was the last of the conversation they both had spoken, them looking down as the bell to declare lunch had ended rang, teenagers scuffling through the halls as both of them split from each other.

**Author's Note: I understand this story is short, but they won't all be like this. I will update them every week, possibly twice, and hope that this story actually makes it to a second chapter. Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff, if you'd like. I won't be the obsessed type who asks for three reviews in order to write and update the next chapter. Promise.**

**Thanks, again, for taking a shot in the dark.**


End file.
